Golden Age Of Black
Golden Age Of Black & White Looney Tunes Vol. 2 (1935-1943) is a 5-disc DVD and Blu Ray collection containing all 119 black and white Looney Tunes from 1935 to 1943 featuring Porky Pig, Daffy Duck, and many more. All of the shorts are remastered, uncut, and presented in their original black and white presentations. Disc 1 *A Cartoonist's Nightmare (1935) *Hollywood Capers (1935) *Gold Diggers of '49 (1935) *The Phantom Ship (1936) *Boom Boom (1936) *Alpine Antics (1936) *The Fire Alarm (1936) *The Blow Out (1936) *Westward Whoa (1936) *Plane Dippy (1936) *Fish Tales (1936) *Shanghaied Shipmates (1936) *Porky's Pet (1936) *Porky the Rain-Maker (1936) *Porky's Poultry Plant (1936) *Porky's Moving Day (1936) *Milk and Money (1936) *Little Beau Porky (1936) *The Village Smithy (1936) *Porky in the North Woods (1936) *Porky the Wrestler (1937) *Porky's Road Race (1937) *Picador Porky (1937) *Porky's Romance (1937) *Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) Bonus Features TBA Disc 2 *Porky and Gabby (1937) *Porky's Building (1937) *Porky's Super Service (1937) *Porky's Badtime Story (1937) *Porky's Railroad (1937) *Get Rich Quick Porky (1937) *Porky's Garden (1937) *Rover's Rival (1937) *The Case of the Stuttering Pig (1937) *Porky's Double Trouble (1937) *Porky's Hero Agency (1937) *Porky's Poppa (1938) *Porky at the Crocadero (1938) *What Price Porky (1938) *Porky's Phoney Express (1938) *Porky's Five and Ten (1938) *Porky's Hare Hunt (1938) *Injun Trouble (1938) *Porky the Fireman (1938) *Porky's Party (1938) *Porky's Spring Planting (1938) *Porky & Daffy (1938) *Wholly Smoke (1938) *Porky in Wackyland (1938) *Porky's Naughty Nephew (1938) Bonus Features TBA Disc 3 *Porky in Egypt (1938) *The Daffy Doc (1938) *Porky the Gob (1938) *The Lone Stranger and Porky (1939) *It's an Ill Wind (1939) *Porky's Tire Trouble (1939) *Porky's Movie Mystery (1939) *Chicken Jitters (1939) *Porky and Teabiscuit (1939) *Kristopher Kolumbus, Jr. (1939) *Polar Pals (1939) *Scalp Trouble (1939) *Porky's Picnic (1939) *Wise Quacks (1939) *Porky's Hotel (1939) *Jeepers Creepers (1939) *Naughty Neighbors (1939) *Pied Piper Porky (1939) *Porky the Giant Killer (1939) *The Film Fan (1939) *Porky's Last Stand (1940) *Africa Squeaks (1940) *Ali-Baba Bound (1940) *Pilgrim Porky (1940) *Slap-Happy Pappy (1940) Bonus Features TBA Disc 4 *Porky's Poor Fish (1940) *You Ought to Be in Pictures (1940) *The Chewin' Bruin (1940) *Porky's Baseball Broadcast (1940) *Patient Porky (1940) *Calling Dr. Porky (1940) *Prehistoric Porky (1940) *The Sour Puss (1940) *Porky's Hired Hand (1940) *The Timid Toreador (1940) *Porky's Snooze Reel (1941) *The Haunted Mouse (1941) *Joe Glow, the Firefly (1941) *Porky's Bear Facts (1941) *Porky's Preview (1941) *Porky's Ant (1941) *A Coy Decoy (1941) *Porky's Prize Pony (1941) *Meet John Doughboy (1941) *We, the Animals Squeak! (1941) *The Henpecked Duck (1941) *Notes to You (1941) *Robinson Crusoe, Jr. (1941) *Porky's Midnight Matinee (1941) *Porky's Pooch (1941) Bonus Features TBA Disc 5 *Porky's Pastry Pirates (1942) *Who's Who in the Zoo (1942) *Porky's Cafe (1942) *'Saps in Chaps (1942) *Daffy's Southern Exposure (1942) *Nutty News (1942) *Hobby Horse-Laffs (1942) *Gopher Goofy (1942) *Wacky Blackout (1942) *The Ducktators (1942) *Eatin' on the Cuff or The Moth Who Came to Dinner (1942) *The Impatient Patient (1942) *The Daffy Duckaroo (1942) *Confusions of a Nutzy Spy (1943) *Hop and Go (1943) *Tokio Jokio (1943) *Porky Pig's Feat (1943) *Scrap Happy Daffy (1943) *Puss n' Booty (1943) Bonus Features TBA Also See Golden Age Of Black & White Looney Tunes Vol. 1 (1930-1935) Category:Looney Tunes Fanon Home Video